Mai Valentine
Mai Valentine, im Manga Mai Kujaku, ist eine starke Duellantin, im Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime und Manga. Persönlichkeit Mai war anfangs eine sehr arrogante, dominante und eher einzelgängerische Person ohne Freunde. Sie lässt sich von niemandem etwas vorschreiben und spielt nach ihren eigenen Regeln. Lange Zeit hat sie sich damit abgefunden alleine zu sein und nimmt daher nur auf sich selbst Rücksicht, da ihr alle anderen egal sind. Nachdem sie aber auf Yugi, Joey, Thea und Tristan trifft, fängt sie an ihr Einstellung zu überdenken und lässt sich das erste Mal auf eine Freundschaft ein. Namensbedeutung Ihr Nachname Kujaku bedeutet im japanischen Pfau. Ihr Name in der englischen und deutschen Version ist eine Art Wortspiel zu "My Valentine". Biografie Königreich der Duellanten Im Königreich der Duellanten wird Mai Valentine als selbstsüchtige und egoistische Person dargestellt. Auf dem Schiff macht sie ihrem Ärger Luft und streitet sich mit einem der Security-Männer, da sie unbedingt eine Einzelkabine möchte, die nur Spitzenduellanten erhalten. Als sie noch immer keine Einzelkabine bekommen hat, wird sie plötzlich auf Rex Raptor aufmerksam. Dieser prahlt mit seinem Zimmer und zählt zu den Besten Duellanten auf dem Schiff. Mai verspricht ihm einen Kuss, falls er sie in Duel Monsters schlagen kann, falls nicht, erhält sie seine Kabine. Rex nimmt die Herausforderung an, doch verliert gegen Mai, die sich einen raffinierten Trick einfallen hat lassen, um ihre Gegner zu verwirren. Ihr erstes richtiges Duell hat sie gegen Joey. Dieser wurde durch ihr Gelächter auf sie aufmerksam, da Mai gerade einen Duellanten ausgelacht hat, den sie besiegt hatte. Als sie Joey sieht, fordert sie ihn sofort heraus, da sie zuerst einmal die schwachen Duellanten aus dem Tunier kanten möchte. Joey fragt sie, warum sie sich überhaupt duelliere. Mai antwortet daraufhin, dass sie sich den Luxus des Lebens leisten möchte. Sie möchte schönen Schmuck, um die Welt reisen und einen heißen Schlitten fahren. Anfangs sieht es ganz danach aus, als ob Mai das Duell gewinnt. Sie verwirrt Joey, da sie ihre Karten, ohne sie vorher anzusehen, spielt. Nachdem sich Joey aber konzentriert kann er plötzlich verschiedene Parfums riechen. Dadurch kommt Joey drauf, dass Mai ihre Karten mit verschiedenen Düften besprüht und sie dadurch weiß, welche Karte sie spielt. Mai ist zunächst überrascht, weist aber dann darauf hin, dass das noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass Joey sie in einem Duell schlagen kann. Nachdem Joey zunächst an sich zweifelt, macht Yugi ihm Mut und erklärt ihm, dass er auf das Herz der Karten hören muss. Mit neuem Mut zieht Joey den Zeitzauberer und lässt dadurch seinen Babydrachen zum Tausendjährigen Drachen heranwachsen. Mai ist zunächst noch siegessicher, da ihre Harpyien noch immer eine größere Angriffskraft haben, als sie aber angreifen möchte, stellt sich heraus, dass ihre Harpyien ebenfalls um 1000 Jahre gealtert sind und nun schrumplig und alt geworden sind. Joey greift ihre Harpyien an und gewinnt das Duell. Einige Zeit vergeht und Mai gewinnt ein Duell nachdem anderen, fühlt aber keine Genugtuung, da sie noch immer über das Duell mit Joey nachdenkt. Sie verspricht Rex Raptor ein zweites Duell, sollte er Wheeler schlagen können. Dieser scheitert jedoch und muss Joey seinen geliebten Schwarzen Rotaugen Drachen übergeben. Yugi Joey und Co. bekommen langsam Hunger, haben aber keine Lebensmittel mitgenommen, da erscheint plötzlich Mai. Sie bietet ihnen ihre Lebensmittel an und setzt sich mit ihnen zusammen ans Lagerfeuer. Später, als Mai sich dazu entschließt einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, wird sie von Panik, einem der Eleminatoren der Insel, zu einem Duell gezwungen. Panik besiegt Mai mit unfairen Mittel und diese verliert dadurch all ihre Sternchips. Yugi duelliert sich mit Panik und holt Mai ihre Sternchips wieder. Sie möchte diese zuerst nicht annehmen, bis sich Joey die Sternchips nimmt und sich ein wenig über Mai lustig macht. Mai wird wütend und will die Sternchips von Joey wieder und bekommt sie dann auch. Kurz vor dem Einlass in das Schloss von Pegasus, verliert Yugi alle seine Sternchips. Mai taucht auf und will sich wegen der Sache mit Panik revanchieren. Sie gibt Yugi genug Sternchips um eintreten zu dürfen, dieser möchte sie aber nicht annehmen. Tea möchte sich die Sternchips verdienen, damit sie diese Yugi übergeben kann. Tea duelliert sich mit Mai und gewinnt. Yugi bemerkt, dass Mai absichtlich gegen Tea verloren hat, da sie mit Staubwedel der Harpyie das Duell gewinnen hätte können. Mai antwortet daraufhin, dass einige Karten es nicht wert sind zu spielen. Im Schloss von Pegasus tritt Mai gegen Yugi an. Für lange Zeit sieht es ganz danach aus, dass Mai das Duell gewinnt, da sie eine nahezu perfekte Strategie ausgetüftelt hat. Nachdem Yugi aber mit viel Glück und Glauben den Soldat des schwarzen Lichts zieht, sieht Mai ein, dass sie gegen so eine mächtige Karte keine Chance hat und gibt das Duell auf. Als Joey gegen Bandit Keith antreten soll, bemerkt er, dass er die Karte, die man vor Duellantritt vorzeigen muss, nicht mehr besitzt, da ihm Bandit Keith die Karte, als Joey nicht im Zimmer war, gestohlen hat. Als Joey im Flur in Tränen ausbricht, gibt ihm Mai ein Taschentuch und sagt, er solle dieses Tuch aber nicht zum Nase schnäuzen nutzen. Als Joey das Taschentuch öffnet, sieht er die Karte, die ihm gestohlen wurde. Mai hat ihm ihre Karte gegeben, da sie diese nun nicht mehr braucht. Joey bedankt sich bei Mai und fragt ob sie nun Freunde seien. Diese antwortet zuerst nicht, murmelt dann aber, als Joey geht, dass sie natürlich Freunde sind. Legenden der Helden Battle City Kaiba hat viele starke Duellanten eingeladen, an seinem Tunier teilzunehmen, darunter zählt auch Mai. Als Yugi und Tea gerade miteinander reden, hören sie plötzlich Mai's Stimme. Diese freut sich Tea und Yugi zu sehen und fragt Tea auch gleich völlig ungeniert, ob das ein Rendez-Vous zwischen den Beiden sei. Tea antwortet sofort mit Nein und meint zu Mai, mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, wie Schade es sei, dass sie sich nicht öfter sehen. Während den verschiedenen Duellen taucht Mai immer mal wieder auf, um sich mit Yugi und Joey zu vergleichen. Als Tristan, Duke und Serenity von Raritäten-Jägern gejagt werden, trennen sich die Drei. Duke und Serenity wollen gerade über einen Zebrastreifen laufen, als Mai plötzlich mit einer Notbremsung vor ihnen halt macht. Mai schreit, dass sie nicht einfach über die Straße können, ohne vorher zu schauen. Duke erklärt ihr die Situation und Mai sagt daraufhin, dass die Beiden in ihr Auto steigen sollen. Später gabelt sie Tristan auf und fährt zu einem Hafen, da sich Joey, der von Marik besessen ist, gegen Yugi duelliert. Am Ende des Duells sind alle wohlauf, aber Joey ist völlig am Ende, weil er sich schämt, dass er Yugi soetwas angetan hat. In der japanischen Version gibt Mai ihm eine Ohrfeige und sagt er solle aufhören zu jammern und sich auf das Battle City Finale konzentrieren. Als Mai zusammen mit den Anderen auf dem Weg zum Finale ist, fährt plötzlich ein unbekannter Mann mit seinem Auto durch die Wand und hätte dabei fast Mai überfahren. Diese springt aber zur Seite und hält sich bei Joey fest. Als Joey und Mai sich ansehen lässt Mai ihn sofort los, da ihr das unangenehm ist. Als der Mann aus dem Auto steigt stellt sich heraus, dass es Jean-Claude Magnum ist, ein Filmstar der durch seine Ninja-Filme berühmt geworden ist. Er möchte sich mit Mai duellieren, da er ihr versprechen einlösen möchte. Als Mai noch auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff gearbeitet hat, hat sie sich mit Jean duelliert und gewonnen. Dieser wollte sie daraufhin heiraten, aber Mai antwortet daraufhin nur, dass er sie nocheinmal fragen sollte, wenn er sie bei Duel Monsters schlagen kann. Mai duelliert sich erneut mit Jean und gewinnt das Duell. Obwohl Jean verloren hat möchte er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und entführt Mai mit einem seiner Ninjas. Mai kann sich jedoch befreien und stürzt vom Himmel, kann sich aber noch an einer Stange festhalten. Joey taucht auf und sagt, dass Mai einfach loslassen soll, da er sie auffängt. Mai hält ihn zunächst für verrückt, lässt letztendlich aber los und wird von Joey aufgefangen. Jean taucht auf und möchte Mai aufhelfen, diese schlägt ihm aber die Hand weg und sagt, dass Joey ihr einziger Held ist, den sie braucht. Danach verschwindet Jean und alle machen sich nun auf den Weg zum Finale. Joey tritt gegen Odion an und verliert für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein. Joey träumt davon wie er in der Schule sitzt und nicht mehr aufstehen kann. Plötzlich tauchen Yugi, Tea und co. auf, um ihm zu helfen. Darunter zählt auch Mai. Joey erlangt dadurch wieder das Bewusstsein und kann das Duell gewinnen. Später, als sich alle in Odions Zimmer versammeln, fragt Mai Joey ob sie auch in seinem Traum vorkam. Joey leugnet, dass Mai auch im Traum vorkam, da er nicht wollte, dass Mai glaubt, dass er von ihr träumt. Mai ist darüber sehr traurig und meint, dass Odion anscheinend nicht der Einzige sei, den man vergessen hat. Nachdem sie kurz darüber nachdenkt findet sie sich damit ab, dass sie eine Einzelkämpferin ist und betont, dass man sich in einem Duell sowieso nur auf eine Person verlassen kann und das ist man selbst, weshalb man auch keine Freunde braucht. Später bei der Auslosung als entschieden wird, wer gegen wen antreten soll, wird die Nummer 4, Mai's Nummer, gezogen. Sie muss gegen Yami Marik antreten. Joey wünscht Mai Glück. Mai antwortet daraufhin, dass sie kein Glück braucht und dass Joey nicht ihr Freund sei und sie auch schon bevor sie Yugi,Joey usw. kennengelernt hat, eine gute Duellantin war, weshalb sie auf deren Unterstützung mit herzlichkeit verzichten kann. Das Duell zwischen Mai und Marik fängt an. Mai ruft Schwarze Hexe Dunames auf's Feld und beendet ihren Zug. Marik spielt Wiederbelebungsjam und Jam-Brut-Maschine. Plötzlich tauchen Joey, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Duke und Tristan auf. Diese möchten Mai unterstützen. Mai fragt, was die hier zu suchen haben. Joey antwortet, dass sie für sie da sind. Mai ist genervt und antwortet daraufhin, dass sie machen sollen was sie wollen. Yugi sieht Mariks Karten und möchte Mai daraufhin warnen, Mai ist dadurch aber nur noch gereizter und sagt, dass sie auf die Hilfe von Yugi und co. verzichten kann, da das ihr Duell ist. Mai greift Wiederbelebungsjam mit schwarzer Hexe an und erfährt dadurch, dass das Monster nicht zerstört werden kann. Marik ruft eine Schleimspielmarke und setzt eine Karte verdeckt. Mai spielt ihren Harpyien-Wedel und zerstört dadurch alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten von Marik. Lange Zeit hat Mai die Oberhand gegenüber Marik und kann ihm, durch einen raffinierten Plan, sogar seine seltene Ägyptische Götterkarte stehlen. Doch Marik hat das Reich der Schatten beschworen und lässt Mai mit jedem zerstörten Monster einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses verlieren. Mai erinnert sich, als ihre Feindliche Amazone zerstört und dadurch die Erinnerungen an Joey vernichtet werden, an ihre Kindheit zurück, da sie mit ihren Eltern ständig umgezogen ist und diese nie Zeit für sie hatten und selbst als sie ihren ersten Job bekam noch immer keine Freunde hatte. Die Harpyien-Karten in ihrem Deck waren ihre einzigen Freunde, aber tief im inneren wusste sie dass die Harpyien nicht real sind und deshalb hat sie sich damit abgefunden allein zu sein und nach ihren eigenen Regeln zu spielen. Bis sie auf Yugi, Joey usw. getroffen ist. Die haben ihr beigebracht was Freundschaft ist und wie schön sich soetwas anfühlen kann. Mai verliert die Erinnerungen an Joey und fällt auf die Knie. Yugi benutzt sein Milleniumspuzzle um Mai zu helfen. Diese schöpft neuen Mut und schafft es sogar, durch das opfern ihrer 3 Harpyien, den Geflügelten Drachen des Ra zu rufen. Dieser ist aber in einer Kugel eingeschlossen und nur der, der den alten Spruch rezitieren kann, erhält die Kontrolle über Ra. Mai setzt eine Karte und beendet ihren Zug. Marik ruft blockierte Beine und schickt alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf die Hand des Spielers. Mai wird von Blockierte Arme und Blockierte Beine attackiert und gefesselt. Sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen und ist schutzlos dem Angriff von Ra ausgeliefert. Diese dem Luftschiff angekommen, wird ausgelost, wer gegen wen antreten soll. Mai hat die Nummer 4 und muss sich gegen Yami Marik duellieren. Walking the Dragons Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX wird sie von Professor Banner erwähnt. Da seine Schüler von Slifer Red Seto Kaiba und Yugi Muto sehr gut fanden. In diesem Moment rief einer aus der Menge "Ich mag Mai Valentine". Jedoch erscheint dies nicht in der japanischen Version. Deck Mai benutzt ein Amazonisch/Harpyie Deck. Es war anfangs hauptsächlich um die "Harpyie" aufgebaut. Später in Battle City benutzte sie Amazonisch-Karten. Ihr stärkstes Monster ist der "Spieldrache der Harpyien". Kategorie:Yu-Gi-Oh! Charakter Kategorie:GX-Charakter